


It's Called Megging and I'll Tell You Why

by Good_Evening



Series: SPN Kink Meme Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dom Meg Masters, F/M, Fluff, Het, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Evening/pseuds/Good_Evening
Summary: Cas is moping after taking in Sam's memories of the Cage. He has so many questions from watching the Winchesters, over the years, but at least one, Meg can answer.





	It's Called Megging and I'll Tell You Why

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a drabble on my Discord server, and suddenly I had four pages of smut.

"It's called pegging, sweetheart." She says with a lascivious swipe of her tongue, "If I'd known you'd been around the block, I wouldn't have wasted time coddling you so much."

Cas gulps, fondles the hem of his stiff, white shirt as she unfolds over her bedside chair. Her legs cross, toe swiping across the front of his trousers, "If you're so curious, baby boy, how about I give you a toy?"

"No," Cas licks his lips, suddenly parched and uncomfortable, shifting on the side of his bed and spreading his legs with a tight frown, "I don't need a toy," Meg regards him with a smile so broad, it creases her cheeks,

"No, you don't," she leans forward, out of the chair, gently pressing on his shoulder as he slowly, uncertainly leans back.  **"You're the toy** , baby boy."

When Cas blinks, her clothes have vanished. A harness with bright red straps is snug over her hips like arrows directed at the long, red phallus protruding toward him. She cards a hand through his hair, grinning predatorily at his bewildered gaze pointing downward, cheeks and lips suddenly flushed brightly.

"On your knees, sweetheart, unless you want to choke on me." She thinks he'll obey, but with a tentative touch, he closes his fist over the base, pressing against her belly as she purrs. "You seem awfully curious, angel," she taunts with a chuckle. Cas' lips press tight. Hesitantly, he glances between her face and the red cock, daring to meet her eyes only a second at a time. "Do it baby," she murmurs low, "And I'll give you a nice present."

Cas' shoulders twinge; he feels like he's been kicked or shoved down. He can't move anything below his neck and his spine tingles as he resists the hold.

"Don't fight it, sweetheart, unless you really want to." Appeased, he relaxes into her demonic hold, lips parting. "That's it," she coos, sliding the plastic tip into his mouth, "Such a good boy for me."

Cas finds he can arch his spine just enough to take the cock halfway into his mouth. Meg's fingers twine in his hair as she pushes the rest of the way in.

"Normally, teeth would be rude, but if it's too much, bite down." The cock rocks down his throat and Cas sputters before he remembers to control himself. Instantly, the hold rips him off the phallus, lips bright red and wet, "You're still resisting, Castiel," she snaps her fingers. His clothes are gone and he shivers on the bed as she looms over him, "Now turn over and I'll give you your present." Shaking, breaths speeding up, he delicately turns, keeping one blue eye trained on the dripping, red phallus he just tasted.

"Cherry. Why was it cherry?" he gulps, fingers trembling as his hips are pulled up and the cock bobs over his cheeks. Meg laughs at him and he relaxes at the fondness of it, the cool swipe of her hand across his lower back,

"Just a taste, Castiel. Remember it. You're going to lose it very soon." The humor in her voice blindsides him; he can't understand the joke, but the commanding press of her palm on his shoulders instantly sooths him. His nerves light up wherever she touches, a swell of ice crashing over his brain. "You can bite down if you're embarrassed, but I love your voice so much, cutie."

Cas gasps as tendrils work over his lower back, dipping down into the crevice above his ass, "I can take my time, if you want, or we can get to the point and solve that curiosity." He shakes his head and lurches back with a desperate sigh as they delve into him, licking inside,

"Don't want... just... the, you. The--" She cuts him off,

"It's called a 'cock,' darling. Do you want my cock?" She slides the plastic down between his legs and Cas widens his stance, back arching obscenely as he wriggles to get it closer,

"Please," he exhales, "Please give me your cock." Meg purrs, lining up the tip with his rim as she snaps her fingers and his muscles suddenly loosen. As if to compensate, her nails sink into his hips and he yelps, as she growls,

"Then take it," and she slowly sinks in. Cas' mouth opens wide, around his moan, hips squirming as her grip solidifies and he strains to contain himself. Every plastic rib, immortalized vein, and ridge of bumps pulls at his entrance as it fills, dragging in deeper, burning despite the slickness. "If it's too much," she whispers, "throw me off. I know you can still do it, big boy, but you want this, don't you?"

Once fully seated inside him, her fingers slide into his hair and yank him toward her, his back curving to her whims, hips wide-set as the phallus sinks that much deeper. Cas has never screamed in his life, but Meg drinks it in, the long, guttural sound ripped from deep in him. He feels shattered. She pulls back and slams forward, clutching his scalp with her talons as he cries out in babbled pleas.

"You're lucky, Cas," she licks at his ear and his neck obeys, seeking more of that demonic heat, "You're going to come with me inside you, but me," she thrusts at an angle and he squeals as she releases him to fall against the headboard, knees riding up on the sheets, "I need you to help me. So you're going to listen to everything I say, got it?" He nods frantically, nails scratching against the metal, indenting it with angelic strength. He screams as her pace picks up, his stomach in knots,

"What do you want?" She answers to his sobs, laughing lightly in his ear. She seems to be everywhere at once.

And then not. Meg is gone, the cock gone, his hole leaking and red and clutching at nothing. He squirms and looks behind him, where she sits back on the bed, legs spread,

"Bring those pretty lips here, big boy."

He wipes the tears and saliva from his face, crawling on hands and knees until he sat in front her. Then he quickly spreads his legs, a glint in his eyes as he opens himself up to sit on her lap. An unseen force shoves him back, then slams his torso forward on the bed, face digging into the sheets rucked up between her legs.

"Ah-ah, I get to come first, cowboy. I'm a lady, after all." He looks up at her, eyes red-rimmed, uncertain of her request. "Give me your tongue," she says slowly, as though he were simple. He sticks out his tongue obediently and her fingers close gently around the tip, pulling him toward the phallus as he starts to lean up, excited, "You are a horrorshow for women, aren't you?"

She guides his tongue down lower, letting go to spread her fingers in a V over her lips, "Right here. You're going to lick me ." He closes his eyes as a hand drops over his head, pressing him toward her taste. Cherry. Of course. He gently laps, unsure of what to do until her fist tightens, jerking him forth and closing her legs around his face. He licks at the soft lips, diving between them. Her fist angles his head up until his tongue brushes a small nub that makes her knees tense around him. When it seems too much, he pulls back and she purrs contentedly as he continues with her labia,

"Such a gentleman. And you swore you're never been trained." Cas preens at the attention but moans pathetically, thighs flexing and belly trembling at the emptiness inside him. His eyes lock longingly on the fat cock just above his face, but he returns to his duties despite the discomfort building between his legs. Meg strokes the side of his cheek,

"Alright, you can have a present. Reach behind yourself and open up for me." With a long, grateful moan, Cas' hands dive back towards his hole, but one is restrained, midair. He writhes pitifully, intensifies his desperate licking, sucking on that perfect nub until her hold loosens with a wail.

"This one," she huffs as she regains herself, directing one of his hands between her legs, "This one is mine. But you may continue." His hand is pulled between her legs until he catches on, fingers massaging alongside his tongue. His other hand sinks deep into his ass and he groans needfully, spreading himself, licking frantically as his fingers open him back up. He sucks on the nub, flicks it and brings his fingers up to pinch it as Meg writhes and falls back, giving him more leverage to sink his fingers into her quivering channel.

The harder Cas fingers himself, the more desperately he licks at her, struggling to get her closer. He rocks his hand powerfully against his ass, entire body jolting against her as he works them both deeper.

"Fuck, there, right there," she shouts between her teeth as he strokes his fingers along the sides of her vagina, raking up the walls where her clitoris extends, under the flesh. She rocks her hips onto his face as she cries out, stuttering wails punctuated by rolls of muscle crashing down on his fingertips. As she pants and shakes, Cas is flung against the wall, legs suspended before she rises, stalks toward him with a manic expression. Darkness thickens around her flesh, alive. His eyes catch the red glint of her cock in the moonlight and he winces as his legs are splayed wide for her attack.

Teeth gnash into his skin and Cas screams when she first thrusts in, his hole flexing greedily around the plastic, unknowingly milking her. She takes him against the wall with guttural, demonic grunts, his own voice ringing in his ears as his cries grow higher, desperate, rattling the windows.

"Are you gonna come, pretty boy?" She growls, nails scraping red stripes down his sides. He nods like a ragdoll, succumbing to her motions and allowing himself to be taken higher.

"Y... yes, I'm going to... AH!"

Her thrusts have turned hard yet slow, sliding almost painfully across a magical spot and he writhes against his binds, begging unheeded, tears leaking down into her hair.

"Who are you gonna come for?" She goads him, slowing her pace agonizingly as he slumps, each breath shuddering out weakly, shallowly.

"You," he whispers, hoarse and exhausted, finding her hold relaxed enough that he can fold his arms around her head, pulling her into his sweat-slicked chest. "Please, Meg, only you."

She sighs sharply, reviving her efforts to crush him against the wall with her power. He bites his lip and throws his head back on a staccato moan, high-pitched shaking that signals the tension in his nerves. He’s close, but he doesn't know to what.

"Just let it out with me. Only  **I** do this to you."

"Yes, Meg, yes, yes, yes, yes, ah--" her thrusts strike his prostate once more and he bursts, comes with breathy shouts, twisting in her hold as she bites down on his nipple. Her hand clasps around his cock as it pulses helplessly. He cries at her sudden grip, instantly trying to get her off and then falling back, boneless, as his pleasure doubles.

For thirty seconds, he trembles uselessly against her, wide-eyed yet no longer frightened. Her cock slips out and Cas falls against her, stumbling while his legs regain feeling with unpleasant prickles that leave him mewling. She eyes him carefully, face neutral except for a slight quirk to her lips. His heart pounds. It’s just so very  _ Meg  _ and he doesn't know what to do and, still shaking like a newborn, supported by her, he does what feels natural.

Their lips meet in an almost chaste kiss, his energy spent as she maneuvers him to the bed and crawls atop him. Her fingers snap. Their bodies are clean and nude, and he laments the lack of pressure against his thigh where the cock should be. She pushes his hair out of his face, lays a simple kiss on his forehead that he leans up into needfully. Eyes closed, hands sliding around her naked middle, his soft cock slots comfortably between her legs. The closeness calms him.

She whispers against his neck, kissing the tendons softened by the weight of his pleasure, "I have one more question for you, Castiel."

He nuzzles his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply their mixed scent, Heaven and Hell, "I think I am obliged to answer, unless that is no longer the case."

She chuckles, poking his rib, "You talk like such a nerd, you know that?"

"Worse people than you have said as much."

She pulls up and gazes down at his relaxed face, the gentle pink she's kissed into his lips, the clear, sweet skin on his chin that carries her scent,

"Castiel,"

"Yes?"

"Did you learn that from the babysitter?"

And he smiles, not understanding why she laughs, but driven by a blossoming affection for her to reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN Kink Meme Bingo


End file.
